


Everything She Needs

by lasihiutale



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jim is the reader's brother, the reader is a kindergarden teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You love Oswald, even though your brother doesn't accept you dating.





	1. Chapter 1

Kids around you listened closely as you were finishing one of the many stories you had told them.

“But when the prince came to the castle, he found out that the princess had run away with the farmer, the man she truly loved. He was furious and swore he would kill the farmer, but the fairy who was looking over the castle, made the prince to lose his position as a royal. All of the Kingdom forgot he existed. The prince had to start from the bottom and eventually, he learned to appreciate the poor ones and as he was older and gained his royalty again, he helped the poor. And he was known as “Alexander The Generous”.” you ended the story and put the storybook to the side. “What do you think the lesson of the story was?”

“That you can’t be mean to people who aren’t rich!” squeaked Henry from the back row.

“And that you should always treat everyone as equals.” Elena added.

“And that you will suffer yourself if you’re mean to people all the time.” Andy said as he squeezed his stuffed toy frog against his chest.

“Very good, you’re right!” you clapped your hands a few times in admiration. These kids were so smart already.

“Ms. L/N, are you coming to work tomorrow?” Hannah asked and looked at you with pleading eyes.

“I’m sorry Hannah, I’d love to, but I have two free days before next weekend and I can’t come to work even if I wanted to. I’ve been here more than my work list orders me to and Mrs. Fisher says I can’t overwork myself.” You looked at the girl apologetically and she lowered her head in disappointment.

“What’s overworking?” Ben asked and tilted his head.

“It’s when you do something for very long and very hard. If you overwork too long, you may become very tired and grumpy. And I don’t want to be grumpy to you.” you smiled warmly and the kids stared you back.

“Well, off you go, it’s time for you to go play outside with Ms. Stanton.” you half-whispered to them and then watched them leave the room.

“Y/N, Mr. Cobblepot came to take you home.” your workmate Katie said and you nodded to her.

“Thanks, Katie.”

—

“How was your work day?” Oswald asked as you stepped into his limousine.

“It was great, I love those kids. It’s a shame they grow up so fast, soon someone goes past me.” you giggled. “And for a mental growth example: one of them barely talked and had no friends when he came to us, but now it’s been a year and he’s friends with everyone and he never shuts up.” You gave a little laugh and Oswald smiled at you, as he waved to the driver as a sign he can start driving you home.

“Well, what about you? How was your work day?” you asked Oswald and he sighed.

“I found out who’s the snitch. I’m disappointed with her, she was a good singer. I was a fool to believe her.”

“Oh, it  _was_  Mila? But you said-”

“She had tampered with the evidence, to make it look like Rose had done it.” Oswald explained, shrugged and turned his blue eyes to you, smiling a bit. “But there’s nothing I can do about it. She has been taken care of and now I don’t have a snitch in my club anymore.”

“That’s good.” You murmured and took Oswald’s hand in your own.

—

“Y/N, you can’t continue dating him. He’s one of the most dangerous criminals in Gotham, he has a lot of enemies, and by dating you he’s setting you in danger as well-” your brother Jim had been waiting for you at the front of your house and you sighed.

“We have talked about this, Jim. I’m not leaving Oswald just because you don’t approve our dating. That’s it.” You glared at your brother as you were picking the laundry from the dryer to the basket. You knew your brother meant well, but he should have known by now it’s your life and your own decisions.

Oswald listened by the door without your knowledge. He understood why Jim was so worried and disapproving, but he agreed that you should make your own decisions.

“Jim, I love Oswald. I wouldn’t let him go even if you forced him to move to Japan. I would follow him there.” Then you raised your hand for a sign that you wouldn’t listen to any more lecturing. Jim sighed and turned away from the laundry room. He almost collided with Oswald, who smirked at him with a red face.

“Make sure to take care of her. If a single hair is harmed on her because of you, I’ll come for you.” Jim growled and Oswald nodded still smirking. He placed his walking stick in front of himself and turned his face to be serious.

“I’ll make sure she gets everything she needs.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and you are getting married and tell your brother Jim, with Harvey eavesdropping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing
> 
> \+ A note: This is my last part 2 to any of my writings, which have been meant to be oneshots at first. Part 2's usually ruin my part 1's + I don't even like writing part 2's by request.

“You’re going to do  _what_?! You - you can’t marry  _that_!” Harvey exclaimed as his eyes jumped between you and Oswald and the whole department was quiet for a moment to see what was going on. Oswald sighed, leaning on his folded umbrella.

“Oh,  _Harvey_. I’m always flattered by your choice of words.”

“Shut up!”

“Please just stop, both of you…” you groaned and looked at your brother, who had turned his back on you, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Jim? Say something.”

“You know what I think about this. When the press finds out, your face is on all newspapers and mine too, it’s going to be a scandal… in other words, everyone will know who you are -  _Oswald’s enemies included_. In the worst case, they’ll kidnap you, torture you and then they’re going use you as a weapon to threaten your future husband - and they’ll most likely kill you after that”, his voice wavered as he mumbled that, but he still was not looking at you. You put your hand on his shoulder.

“Jim, I’m a big girl now - well, not physically but you know what I mean. I can take care of myself. I already live with him, so I know what it’s like.” Jim’s mouth opened to argue with you but you interrupted him by raising your hand and looking at your big brother, begging for his acceptance with your eyes. “Jim, I love him, and he loves me. He’s going to protect me if I’m in danger. I’m going to be just fine. I promise.”

Jim’s eyes flickered on you briefly, before he sighed and turned to look at you. He pulled you into a tight hug, which was unusual to him.

“Unfortunately, you’re right. So I guess… it’s alright then. You just have to be” Jim glared at Oswald “ _careful_.”

“ _Alright_? How the fuck is anything “alright” with this? Your sister is going to marry  _a criminal_!” Harvey gestured towards Oswald and Oswald’s smile just widened in amusement.

“I’m going to leave you boys fighting now, we’ve got a dinner to eat. Geez, you fight like an old married couple…” you giggled, shaking your head at the two. Oswald offered his arm to you and so you walked into the rain, but fortunately, Oswald’s limousine was parked right in front of the police department.

Oswald kissed your forehead as you had sat down in the limousine.

“I love how you stood up to your big brother and Harvey for me. I must say, Jim’s reaction was a surprise. I was sure he’s going to skin me alive.” He furrowed his eyebrows in wonder and you shrugged.

“I thought he’s going to do just that too, but I think it’s finally going into his big thick skull that he can’t control me for the rest of my life if he wants to stay in contact with me.” you answered and smirked.

Oswald took your hand on his own and kissed the back of your hand gently.

“I love you, my future mrs. Cobblepot.” he whispered and you brought your hand to stroke his cheek.

“I love you too, mr. Cobblepot.”


End file.
